


Не бойся, дитя

by yisandra



Series: Посредники [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Mental violence, Other, Thriller, the corpse of a child in the frame, the murder of a child is mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Жило-было чудовище на периферии человеческого зрения, довольствовалось крохами людских жизней, а потом встретило девочку, которая умела смотреть. И не захотело расставаться с ней.
Series: Посредники [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Не бойся, дитя

**Author's Note:**

> текст в настоящем времени; содержит сцены, которые можно интерпретировать как эротические, но это ошибка оптики - на самом деле там едят

1.

Янка просыпается в липкой темноте летней ночи, забившись под бок тяжело дышащей маме. Янка не знает, что её разбудило, и тихо лежит с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь понять, почему так колотится сердце. Разве ей снился кошмар? Она не помнит.  
Еле слышный скрип справа: кто-то открыл дверь на веранду. «Клац-клац-клац», — когти по полу, будто Липка вошла в комнату.  
Янка вжимается в мамин бок, жмурясь изо всех сил. Липки, их собаки, уже год как нет.  
Цокот стихает, тишина без него густеет, как варенье. Янка чувствует слабое дуновение, движение воздуха, запах сухой земли и ещё чего-то, железного и неприятного, как когда она упала с крыши и сломала нос.  
Не в силах больше терпеть это напряжение, Янка распахивает глаза.  
Он сидит у кровати, голый и белый, как зимняя луна, с чёрными раскосыми щелями глаз на узком лице. Он похож на человека, но Янка знает — так только кажется.  
Мятое одеяло ползёт вниз, открывая мамину грудь, живот, задравшийся подол сорочки и босые ноги. Янка вцепляется в горячую руку, безмолвно пытаясь разбудить, царапает ногтями, но мама всё не просыпается, только стонет сквозь сон.  
Чудовище подаётся вперёд, чёрные волосы стекают на простыни пролитыми чернилами, белые губы размыкаются, выпуская длинный гибкий язык, так похожий на хоботок насекомого, что Янке хочется закричать от отвращения, хочется вырвать себе волосы, выцарапать глаза, чтобы не видеть этот кошмар. Но она не может, не может пошевелиться, не может издать ни звука, пока мерзкий хоботок прилипает к мягкому маминому животу. Может только смотреть в глаза чудовища поверх ткани в дурацкий цветочек. А оно смотрит в ответ, и в ушах начинается щекотное шелестение, будто от сухих гербарных листьев или крылышек мёртвых насекомых.  
Пахнет землёй.  
« _Не бойся, Ивино дитя_ », — шелестят засушенные листья.  
« _Не больно_ », — шепчут мёртвые стрекозы и бабочки.  
— Уйди! — тоненько визжит Янка, выдираясь из гнилого варенья ночи, и вслепую пытается ударить тварь, но попадает по маме.  
Чудовище, неотрывно глядя на ней, отодвигается в темноту, будто скрываемое занавесом, и на фоне двери веранды мелькает силуэт, напоминающий большую собаку.  
Янка рыдает и тормошит маму, но та просыпается только на рассвете. К тому моменту Янка уже понимает, чем пахло чудовище кроме земли: этот запах идёт от глубоко расцарапанной Янкой руки и от простыни между маминых бёдер.  
Запах крови.

2.

Янка сбегает в лес после школы. С маминого выкидыша прошло больше месяца, и она больше не вздрагивает от каждой тени. К тому же, одно дело — дома ночью, а совсем другое — днём и в лесу! Грибы ждать не будут, и желающих на них полным-полно, а Янке ещё и нельзя заходить далеко: мама думает, она потеряется. Как будто можно потеряться в лесу, где каждый куст знаешь.  
Янка, мурлыча себе под нос, срезает семейку подосиновиков, из которых выйдет чудесная жарёха, когда ветер доносит до неё слабый запах сухой земли — в мокром после дождя лесу! — и крови. Замолкнув на середине такта, Янка вертит головой, пока не замечает за кустами кабаниху — здоровенную, чёрную, с точащими клыками и налитыми сосцами. Кабаниха тоже замечает её, настораживает большие треугольные уши и с коротким всхрапом направляется в её сторону  
Янка отползает, сжимая нож. Встретить кормящую самку — верная смерть. Но откуда так близко к городу...  
Быстро проносятся мысли: надо было слушать маму и сидеть дома, да что уж теперь; нож не поможет, вот был бы тут дядька Симон с ружьём; Оташка пропал, так и не нашли — неужели кабаны задрали?..  
В спину упирается поросший мхом ствол павшего дерева, и остаётся только смотреть в пуговичные глазки приближающейся кабанихи. Янка выставляет перед собой нож и в последний момент всё-таки зажмуривается.  
Вокруг очень тихо, и диким зверем совсем не пахнет.  
Ничего не происходит так долго, что Янка решается открыть глаза — и сразу же встречается взглядом с тварью из своих кошмаров. Такой же белый при свете дня, он сидит напротив прямо на мокрой лесной подстилке, опершись на выставленную вперёд руку; соскользнувшие с плеча чёрные волосы плащом свешиваются вперёд, скрывая его наготу, хотя это сейчас последнее, что волнует Янку. Косо прорезанные чёрные глаза изучают девочку с отсутствием всякого понятного выражения.  
Мёртвый шелест нарастает в её ушах, складывается в слова:  
« _Не бойся_ ».  
Его белые, словно вырезанные заодно с прочим лицом, губы не шевелятся.  
« _Я помню тебя, Ивино дитя_ ».  
— Не смей поминать маму! — выкрикивает Янка жалобно-тонким голосом. — Она скинула из-за тебя! Мы даже не знали, что она его носит, а ты его забрал!  
« _Только маленькие искры вашей жизни. Я забираю немногое_ ».  
Он медленным текучим движением поворачивает голову, шепчущий занавес волос падает на полуистлевшие прошлогодние листья.  
« _В твоей корзине лежат такие, дитя. Маленькие искры, слабые, годные, чтобы напитать себя ими. Ты горишь ярко, слишком ярко. Обожжёшь. Поэтому не бойся меня_ ».  
— Люди — не грибы! — она взмахивает ножом. — Уйди! Исчезни! Оставь нас всех в покое!  
« _Три подарка, дитя. Ты примешь их, и я уйду_ ».  
— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, никаких подарков!  
« _Сегодня только один. Иди за мной_ ».  
И она идёт. Сама не зная почему — не злить тварь кажется безопасней. Не выпуская ножа, уговаривая себя, что остановится, если увидит, что её заводят к болоту или в незнакомую часть леса.  
Но он ведёт недалеко — к пологому оврагу, засыпанному палыми листьями. Чудовище — теперь в облике лохматого неухоженного пса — спрыгивает вниз и принимается копать кучу листьев. Янка молча наблюдает, пока под лапами не показывается что-то ярко-синее, какого цвета в осеннем лесу не встретишь. Тогда она тоже спускается в овраг. Вместе они откапывают грязную шерстяную шапку, размером на ребёнка лет десяти.  
Замирая от дурных предчувствий, Янка осматривает изнанку шапки. На затылке красными нитками вышито «Отан Смолин».  
Она роняет шапку так, словно та загорелась. Эта шапка была на Оташке, когда он пропал в начале весны, ушёл после занятий из школы и не вернулся. Янкин папа вместе с другими мужчинами неделю искали сперва его, потом тело, да так и не нашли. А он всё это время лежал здесь, в этом овраге, под листьями.  
Янка, дрожа, падает на четвереньки и принимается раскапывать листья, бормоча: «Сейчас, сейчас...»  
Пёс сидит рядом, пока из-под листьев не показывается безобразно разбухший детский ботинок с торчащей костью голени в обрывках ткани. Тогда пёс потягивается, и до Янки долетает шелест:  
« _Ты думала о нём. Больше не нужно. Я дарю свободу твоим мыслям, дитя_ ».  
— Это был ты? — Янка сглатывает тошнотный ком, не в силах оторвать взгляд от страшной находки. — Ты убил Оташку?  
« _Я нашёл его в лесу, горящего совсем слабо. Я был рад, что успел. Теперь он нужнее тебе, и я возвращаю_ ».  
Прежде чем понимает, что делает, Янка хватает выпущенный ранее нож, и бросает в пса, почти не целясь.  
Оташка пошёл в лес после школы — совсем как она. И пропал. Совсем как она.  
Нож отскакивает и улетает в листву.  
« _Железом меня не возьмёшь, дитя_ , — пёс зевает во всю пасть и лёгкими скачками взлетает по склону оврага. — _Я вернусь со вторым подарком, помни обо мне. И я о тебе не забуду_ ».

3.

Он не забывает, и Янка тоже, хотя, когда тварь является ей на глаза в третий раз, Янка уже не ребёнок с мрачной репутацией дурной вестницы, а угрюмый подросток, с которым нет никакого сладу. Мама ждёт второго ребёнка, а Янку отсылают на лето в деревню, чтобы «теперь она трепала нервы дедушке».  
Деревня в полудне пути на телеге, довольно далеко, и Янка немного расслабляется, отпускает вечную свою настороженность. Тогда-то всё и происходит.  
С дедом Янка ладит, вот только по выходным он просит её помочь по дому одинокому соседу, уже ходящему с трудом. Янке не сложно помыть полы и посуду, протереть пыль и почитать старику, да только сам старик её смущает. Он вроде и не делает ничего эдакого, ничего, на что можно было бы пожаловаться деду, но вот взгляды его, липкие и жадные — от этих взглядов Янку подташнивает. Она даёт себе зарок: если хоть пальцем тронет или скажет что-то гадкое... Но он не трогает и не говорит ничего, а взгляды — плохое доказательство, и приходится ходить к нему каждую неделю.  
Пока однажды, выйдя из кухни в гостиную, чтобы почитать соседу, Янка не обнаруживает того спящим, а рядом, у его ног — лохматого уличного пса.  
Она рада была бы не узнать, да только такое не забудешь.  
— Со вторым подарком пришёл, тварь? — дрожащим от страха и гнева голосом спрашивает Янка. За эти два года она нашла и прочитала настоящую книгу по колдовству, и теперь знает имя чудовища: таких как он называют «асвангиль», и они вообще не должны водиться настолько далеко на западе, никто здесь не носит амулетов от них.  
Может, поэтому он и здесь?  
Сосед храпит, откинув голову и открыв рот. Пёс обходит его кресло, где-то за спинкой превращаясь в белокожего человека с чёрным плащом волос.  
« _Посмотри, он гаснет_ », — слышит Янка шепчущее, мёртвое.  
Она видит. Огонь мерцает и скоро рассыплется искрами, которые может ухватить голодный монстр. Угли будут тлеть недолго, затем остынут, и останется только зола.  
— Тебе всё равно тут делать нечего. Убирайся!  
« _Ты примешь второй подарок, и я уйду. Сейчас смотри_ ».  
Он склоняется к дряблой старческой шее, открывая белый рот и выпуская хоботок — или язык, в книге это называли «жалом». Янку меньше всего интересуют названия, она собирается схватить остывший чугунный утюг и ударить асвангиля по голове, но не может пошевелиться, и это не ступор ужаса.  
Тварь обездвижила её так же, как в ночь их первой встречи. Чтобы проверить это, Янка впивается ногтями в свою ладонь.  
« _Смотри. Я дарю тебе знание. Как ты делаешь вдох_ ».  
Запах сухой земли и крови сгущается, бьёт в голову. Янка едва стоит на ослабших ногах.  
« _Смотри_ ».  
Она смотрит.  
« _Это не больно. Просто. Как вдох. Ты тоже можешь так_ ».  
Она смотрит.  
« _Он думал о тебе. Теперь нет. Я дарю тебе свободу от его мыслей. Он посягал. Поглоти его искру. Пусть его жизнь напитает твою_ ».  
— Мне не нужны подарки... — бормочет Янка, очумело встряхивая головой, словно вылезшая из воды собака. — Я не чудовище! Я не питаюсь людьми... даже такими...  
« _Ты можешь. Ты будешь. Вдохни, дитя_ ».  
Она делает вдох, и это как вдохнуть гнилостное сладкое пламя, разъедающее, жгущее лёгкие.  
« _Я никогда не забывал тебя, дитя. Теперь ты видишь_ », — слышит Янка, прежде чем, задыхаясь, осесть на пол и потерять сознание.

***

У второго подарка две стороны: помимо способности поглощать людскую жизнь, Янка никогда больше не сможет почувствовать вкус так, как это делают люди.  
Не самый страшный побочный эффект, как объясняет ей наставник, которого нашёл дед после ужасной истории с умершим на глазах девочки соседом. Наставника зовут Цор Гневин, и он обещает, что боятся ей больше не придётся.  
Это так. Когда Янка встречает асвангиля в третий раз, она находит его сама — и она не боится.

4.

« _Ты пришла за третьим подарком?_ » — шепчет сухая листва, когда она, переступая через многочисленные поваленные деревья и обомшелые камни подходит к покосившейся от времени и дождей хибаре, срубленной каким-то отшельником в глухом лесу.  
« _Я ждал. Я никогда не забывал_ », — клянётся пересыпающаяся бесплодная земля и пыль, когда она переступает покосившийся порог, крепко держа в одной руке керосиновый фонарь, а в другой — длинную нефритовую иглу.  
« _Всё уже готово для бракосочетания_ », — шелестят мёртвыми крыльями не дожившие до осени насекомые, пока она зорко вглядывается в каждый угол чисто выметенного, пустого домишки.  
Сердце колотится у горла от яростного предвкушения. Сегодня со всеми страхами будет покончено!  
Она делает шаг — и в лицо ей с пронзительным писком бросается что-то тёмное, мечущееся, от чего она машинально пытается защититься рукой, роняя драгоценную иглу и едва удерживая фонарь.  
Летучая мышь — конечно, она читала, что асвангиль может принимать и такую форму, но как же трудно сосредоточиться, когда острые коготки и зубы вцепляются тебе в волосы!  
Янка нагибается, надеясь быстро найти и схватить нефритовую иглу, но кто-то хватает её за руки, и фигура вроде человеческой сбивает с ног.  
Волосы, пахнущие землёй и кровью, падают ей на лицо, будто саван, и она засыпает, истекающая кровью и похороненная заживо, проклиная свою самонадеянность и гордыню, что не позволили ей даже оставить наставнику прощальную записку.  
« _Он не найдёт тебя. Никто не найдёт тебя. Теперь ты можешь остаться_ ».

***

Керосиновый фонарь, погасший, стоит на лавке. Янка, обмякшая, словно труп, сидит рядом и не может пошевелиться. На ней только бельё, сквозняк холодит босые ноги.  
В её голове непрерывной литанией без слов льётся пение-шелест.  
Асвангиль обряжает сплетённую из травы куклу, лежащую на столе: в крепкие походные ботинки с модными пряжками по бокам, в парусиновые штаны и полосатую рубашку с клетчатым платком в кармашке, в кожаную курточку и вязанный шарф, в кепку с юбилейным значком почтовой службы. Во всё то, в чём Янка выскользнула из нанятых наставником комнат, отправляясь в своё последнее путешествие.  
« _Не бойся. Больно не будет_ »  
В грудь куклы, на место сердца, он бережно помещает свёрнутый светлый локон янкиных волос.  
Янка тупо смотрит на это в зачарованной апатии. Вот и всё. Именно так асвангиль запасает себе пищу на долгий голодный период. Теперь никто её не хватится, ведь тело найдут и похоронят, а у неё самой не будет ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться. Зачем, когда бездействие так приятно и умиротворяюще?  
« _Ты не пища. Ты примешь третий подарок. Я подарю тебе превращение в такую, как я. Свободу от страха смерти_ ».  
Янка открывает пересохший рот, заставляет себя пошевелить языком:  
— Ты обещал... уйти...  
« _Ты примешь третий подарок. Я уйду, если велишь. Но ты не велишь. Быть одному горько. Я буду для тебя_ ».  
— Я не даю согласия... — цедит Янка. Асвангиль действительно может провести человека через изменяющий ритуал, но для этого требуется добровольное участие! — Не даю... согласия…  
« _Ты согласишься. Я буду петь тебе, и ты согласишься_ ».  
Её глаза закрываются сами собой, сдаются под тяжестью свинцовых век. Холод гуляет по полу, но она больше не чувствует озябших ног. Она ничего больше не чувствует.  
Он беззвучно поёт, постепенно замещая её волю шелестом осыпающейся в могильную яму земли и шепчущей капелью утекающей крови.

***

_Не бойся, дитя.  
С тех пор, как ты увидела меня, я ждал.  
Ты была одинока. Голодное дитя, горящее так ярко. Обжигающее. Солнце. Такой огонь не для таких, как я. Ты бы спалила меня изнутри.  
Я освобождал тебя. Я дарил. Помнил твоё пламя.  
Я никогда не забывал тебя.  
И ждал.  
Дай мне ответ.  
Ты гаснешь. Твой свет слабеет. Он не должен потухнуть. Я не дам ему потухнуть.  
Ты так нужна мне, дитя. Ты, кто видит. Ты — та.  
Так нужна.  
Ты останешься. Они не найдут, не ищут. Они похоронили тебя. Их мысли были о тебе. Теперь нет.  
Ты для меня, вечное сжигающее пламя.  
Я — для тебя.  
Может быть лишь один ответ, дитя.  
«Да»._

***

Янка просыпается в липкой темноте душной ночи, сжавшись в комок и тяжело дыша. Она не знает, что её разбудило, и тихо лежит с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь понять, почему так колотится сердце. Разве ей снился кошмар? Она не помнит.  
« _Нет нужды просыпаться, дитя. Спи_ ».  
Она медленно поворачивает голову и понимает, что лежит на столе, а рядом, склонившись над ней, стоит асвангиль в своей человеческой форме.  
Ещё она понимает, что впервые за долгое время не слышит безмолвного пения, а значит, может относительно ясно мыслить.  
Вот только долгая неподвижность и обезвоживание совсем не прибавили ей сил.  
— Тебе так нужен мой ответ? — хочет спросить она, но получается только сиплый шёпот.  
Асвангиль наклоняет голову, роняя ей на грудь тяжкую волну своих волос, и Янке приходится бороться с усыпляющим приливом знакомого запаха. Кажется, чудовище тоже выбилось из сил, ломая её волю.  
Её зовут Янтара, ей четырнадцать лет, она в забытой людьми хижине в лесу, наедине с чудовищем, потому что сама пришла сюда – и она не даёт своего согласия!  
…И всё же теперь для неё весь мир навсегда наполнен только этими проклятыми запахами: крови и земли.  
« _Мне так нужна ты_ , — в первый раз в потустороннем шелесте его мысленного „голоса“ ей слышится понятное выражение. Отчаяние. — _Ты останешься_ ».  
— Я останусь, — безвольно повторяет Янка, следя за лицом асвангиля сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. — Я больше тебя не брошу.  
Тишина сгущается вокруг них, застывая янтарём её имени. Наконец асвангиль медленно наклоняется, опираясь на руки. Его губы вздрагивают, и Янка ждёт, что из-за них покажется жало, но этого так и не происходит.  
« _Я ждал_ , — тихим шорохом песчинок вливается ей в уши. — _Так ждал. Я — для тебя. Не бойся_ ».  
— Я не боюсь, — говорит Янка и обнимает его, быстро, не давая времени понять. И делает вдох.  
Гнилостный туман растекается по носоглотке, щиплет горло. Ещё вдох, скорее! Пищевод охвачен ментоловым едким холодом, язык будто отнимается. Вдох! Асвангиль пытается отстраниться, но девочка вцепляется в него изо всех сил, сжимает, повисает на нём, пока он мечется, пытаясь скинуть нежданную опасность, незнакомого хищника, покушающегося на огонь его жизни. Вдох!  
Твёрдое, как деревянный идол, тело в её руках уменьшается в размерах, обрастает косматой шерстью, царапает когтями, но она продолжает прижимать его к груди как самое великое сокровище, и вдыхать потерявшим чувствительность горлом горькую сущность демона-людоеда. Главное — не задумываться о клыках кабана и пса, ни на миг не позволять себе остановиться!  
Вдох!  
Долгий шелестящий стон боли затихает в её ушах, и наконец она остаётся сидеть на полу у опрокинутого стола, прижимая к груди стиснутые руки и пытаясь отдышаться.  
В окне — светлеющее предутреннее небо, в теле — слабость, в груди — пустота.  
Янка сидит, глядя в никуда и покачиваясь на месте, без мыслей, без чувств, пока рассохшееся окно лачуги не распахивается с треском, и внутрь не заглядывает Цор Гневин.  
— Ага, — говорит он спокойно, осматривая внутреннее убранство и сидящую в прострации ученицу. — Вижу, я зря беспокоился. Ты и сама отлично справилась.  
Он бросает ей походную флягу и, кряхтя, перелезает через подоконник, бормоча, что стар уже для всех этих физических упражнений.  
Янка подбирает флягу и долго жадно пьёт. Наставник достаёт из сумки плед и термос, укутывает ученицу и подаёт ей горячий чай в жестяной кружке. Янка берёт кружку дрожащими руками, вдыхает аромат сладкого травяного чая и идущий от Цора Гневина запах дешёвого табака и мокрого леса, и чувствует, как на глазах наворачиваются незнакомые слёзы, не имеющие отношения к обиде, страху или гневу.  
— Страшно было? — сочувственно спрашивает наставник, гладя её по голове.  
— Было, — честно отвечает Янка, смаргивая слёзы. — Теперь нет. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды WTF Monstrophilia 2020


End file.
